


violet violence

by gothcowboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith, Dirty Talk, Fake Marriage, First Time, Jealous Lance, Keith in a Crop Top, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Top Lance, all that jazzzzzzz, d/s vibes lowkey, ugly suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcowboy/pseuds/gothcowboy
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal mission. But Keith's teasing is out of this world and well, Lance can't it exactly help himself anymore.





	violet violence

"Keith, Lance, you're now married."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

That was how this mission all started. Shiro had finally, finally pronounced them unofficially married for the next 48 hours, thus giving both of the two paladins a goddamn heart attack.

The plan was pretty simple, in retrospect. Infiltrate the elite Galra social gathering, gather intel through conversation and return back to their temporary quarters for the night. It would've been a lot simpler if it were someone that Lance could actually enjoy being married to, like Allura or Pidge or hell, even Hunk. Keith though? No go.

"Lance, we need to send both you and Keith on this mission. Without Keith's Galra blood and your conversational skills to get intel," Shiro calmly relayed the information once again to the younger paladin. "This is a joint mission, you need to work and get along with each other for this to work."

"We can do that," Keith immediately chimed in, a glint in his eye as he looked from Shiro to Lance. "Or at least, I can. I don't know about Lance here."

"I'll be nice- no, I'll be even _nicer_ to Keith than he's nicer to me! I'll be the best husband ever," Lance's eyes narrowed as he heard the red paladin snort under his breath. "Just you watch, Kogane."

  
-

  
There was only one bed in their hotel.

Granted, it was a king and yes, there was an option to sleep on a healthy, probably not that dirty of a rug. But Lance wasn't like that; if he was doing this damn husband thing, then he's going to be such a good husband that Keith will actually want to marry him by the end of this

"Yo, have you seen what Allura packed for us?" Lance mumbled as he went through the dusty duffel bag that Coran had handed them before their departure. He took a moment before holding up a tight violet suit with matching trousers. "This is a fashion tragedy, I'm actually disgusted. Purple is so not my color."

Keith blinked up from digging through his own bag to check out the suit, giving a little chuckle. "That's literally in no way worse than..this." With that, Keith held up a skimpy black and purple crop sweater and... oh my god, were those booty shorts? "Just be glad that you don't look like some weird stripper."

Lance genuinely had to stop himself from obviously staring, his mind travelling to how fit and tight the items were and how they complemented Keith; the purple was a color that didn't match Keith's own fashion style, but the peek of his belly would probably be cute and god those shorts made Lance just want to rip them right-

"You're staring."

The brunette's head picked up with a flustered blush because, well, fuck how could Lance not stare? He was sure as hell gonna stare when Keith had that on, let alone now. His partner didn't need to know that though. Lance snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, mullet. Now go change."

And that's when it all went to hell.

By the time Lance finished changing into his shitty suit, Keith strutted- actually strutted- out of the bathroom. Like some kind of fucking model, the nerve. Lance couldn't tell if he was more mad at the fact that he himself couldn't pull it off (both figuratively and literally) or that Keith actually asked, "Do I look okay?"

"You.look..good..Yeah, uh, really good, Keith," Lance grumbled, adjusting his shirt collar with a finger. He could've sworn he saw Keith smirk devilishly when he grabbed Lance's hand with a chuckle.  
"Let's get to it then, baby."

  
-

  
Okay. Keith was flirting with him. Keith had to be flirting with him.

Either that, or his fake husband was making himself crazy over nothing.

To Lance's prior knowledge, Keith didn't seem to know how to flirt. He made a comeback to the blue paladin's remarks every now and again, but Lance would think the guy didn't have a soul if he didn't do that. He's never even seen Keith be romantic with anyone, but fuck was he proven wrong this night.

Lance could barely focus on gathering intel since he was so..so distracted by Keith. For one, Keith's hands were being touchy, despite him being a secluded person. But the simple arm rubs and the shoulder petting and that warm hand traveling up and down his side, it made Lance have to actually take a second. It's not like he didn't enjoy it but shit, it was hard to think. Keith was a good husband, but a bad partner in this case.

He didn't want the man's hands off of his body, he wanted them closer, cradling his face while Keith pressed warm kisses to it. They'd be so fucking gentle in comparison to Keith himself, but Keith would be hard and rough with him, pinning him down and..no, he couldn't get caught up in this. It took everything for Lance to say, "Love, go get us a drink, will you?" Keith happily complied, which was kind of nice for a change.

Composing himself, Lance continued to talk to one of the tall Galran elites. She was pretty, not exactly Lance's type but she definitely seemed impressed with him for sure. The front was him and his husband were royals looking for a sleek of Galran stock of quintessence in trade for riches. Of course, everyone had declined as quintessence was the lifeblood of the Empire, but it sure as hell gave them a reason to be there. He was right in the middle of telling her how they sold half of their planet's stock for an Earth cow until spotting Keith out of the peripheral of his eye.  
The half-galran man seemed to be doing his own searching as well, in someone else's arms. Apparently, Keith was acting just a little too touchy to get his research and fuck, of course it was just in Lance's line of sight. His black shorts were riding just a little too high, just enough to see the perk in Keith's ass as he leaned up to pet and prod at the poor Galran he was harassing. His hair, which at somepoint he tied up, bounced at his neck as he leaned up way too close. Keith himself was way, way too close.

Lance snapped.

"Sorry folks, show's over." Keith couldn't help but barkingly laugh at the blue paladin as he grabbed his arm rather roughly. He really did expect Lance to drop it after they got in the elevator, but instead he was being pushed up against the silky carpeted walls of the small space.

"What the hell is your problem, Kogane?!" Lance growled, face not far from the other's. Keith was fucking smiling at him, like there wasn't a huge problem in place. "Are you trying to set me off or something?"

"You're pissed at _me_? For getting intel?" Keith raised an eyebrow, his voice innocently monotone. "I don't see what the problem is. It's not like we're actually married."

" _You_ shouldn't be flirting with the enemy!"

"I think it's fair game if I'm half-enemy."

"Not the point, Keith, you're a paladin of Voltron and you can't just try to compromise the mission like that."

"Since when are you all responsible, McClain? We all know damn well that on every other mission you can barely keep your hands off the first attractive person you see, but when someone else does it you get all jealous?"

"No, I only get jealous when you do it, asshole!"

The two both turned their heads as they reached their floor, the dry silence letting Lance's last remark float in the air. Personally, Lance would've been stuck standing there if Keith didn't grab his hand and pulled him out.

"Fine then, I'll prove to you you have nothing to be worried about, baby."

The almost mock tone made Lance question if his partner was kidding or not, yet by the way Keith was eagerly pulling his coat sleeve he could tell it was the later. In one swift movement, he was pushed into the hotel room after scrambling with the card and fuck, Keith was all over him. His partner's hot breath trailed on his neck as Lance felt a warm hand push him up against the door roughly. Those striking eyes practically melted into blue irises and suddenly Keith was smashing his lips into Lance's.

They were kissing. They were actually kissing.

The red paladin gripped at the back of Lance's hair and pushed it against the door frame. He slowly tugged the other's white blouse out of his pants so he could feel the tan, beautiful skin hiding beneath it. Keith's teeth threaded along Lance's bottom lip teasingly enough and then, just like that: it was over.

"Shit, that's one way to the do it," Lance nervously chuckled as soon as they broke apart. "Didn't expect you to be one to take control, Kogane," he wiggled his eyebrows, a goofy grin spreading on his face. "Considering the way you act on the battlefield, with me having to up and save your ass all the ti-"

"Shut up," was the last thing Keith huffed before tugging those brown curls closer to seal their lips together once more. Except this time was rougher, more chaos among the two lips as this time, Lance fought right back. His hands moved to Keith's sides and gripped hard at his hips, throwing the other off guard enough to shift them both back towards the too-nice-to-be-ruined bed. Poor thing. It was going to be fucked by the time Keith and Lance was through with it.

Despite his strength, Keith was easily pushed down against the bed without much resilience. Or, at least, that's what he had Lance thinking before he felt his own head hit the sheets, hard. "Be a good husband and stay down, 'kay?" Keith grumbled, before straddling the other's hips.

Lance could already tell that he was in for a hell of a ride.

A few thoughts passed through his mind: was Keith really doing this? Was Lance really okay with this? (He was really okay with this, actually. His long-time crush on Keith might as well've been resolved like this.) More importantly, how hard was Shiro kick his ass if he found out about this? It's not Lance's fault that Keith was in Horny Husbando Mode, that's just something he had to go along for the ride with, no pun intended.

The thoughts of concern immediately faded when he felt the pressure of Keith's crotch grinding againt his. He really didn't have any idea when Keith managed to pull that ugly ass jacket off, but he's grateful that he did. The blouse came off pretty easy, as well as his trousers. Lance smirked, tugging on the end of the purple crop top. "You know, I'm starting to think it's a little unfair that some of us are more dressed than others, baby." A scoff came from the other's mouth as he casually slid off the cropped sweater, eyes narrowing.

"Wow, look. Skin. _Amazing_."

"You're killing the mood, Keith."

"No, your impatient ass is killing the mood. I think it's time you shut your mouth and wait, McClain." A glint of mischief sparked in Keith's eye. "Think you can do that for me?"  
A long pause of consideration fell over them before Lance grinned devilishly.

"Hell no."

It wasn't hard to break Lance from there. Keith's first step was to take the man by the shoulders and push hard down onto them, his nails digging into the tan flesh and leaving light marks. Lance moaned, actually moaned and arched his back up into Keith's warm body. "How about now?" The man beneath him only grinned, his eyes closed. He opened his mouth up, but instead of speaking he whimpered as his 'husband' ground down hard into him.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet," Lance sighed, peeking through one open eye and pouting. "Just help me out already, please."  
Keith's laugh sounded like silky music to his ears. "Alright, good boy," he purred, trailing his hand down Lance's jaw, caressing him so softly that it almost made him forget about the raging hard on he was sporting.

Almost.

Fifteen minutes later and Lance was still in his boxers and he was pretty sure Keith was trying to kill him. The slow grinding, the smooth kisses up and down his neck and the way Keith was covering his whole damn body. He was practically drowning, but he was pulled ashore when he felt tender fingers pull at his underwear and uncover him.  
Lance could feel the tightness coiling up in his stomach when Keith started to stroke his cock. In all honesty, it felt like lightning, thunder and fire was taking over his body just from the entirety of Keith's touch. Godspeed to him when he felt Keith's tongue trail up lazily along the side of his length, only then to take him in halfway.

"Fuck," Lance moaned, his hand coming to Keith's dark hair. "I-I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to talk but fuck, that feels so good." The only response he got was a grunt and a look from those violet eyes in front of him. "Please, please don't stop, baby." It was then that he felt the tip of his cock be fully enveloped by the warm heat of his lover's mouth and christ, he was going to die right there on the spot. This, along with the fact of how beautiful Keith looked: the artificial light hitting him so he looked angelic as he bobbed his head and his dumb mullet almost falling out of the make-shift ponytail he arranged earlier.

"You, god, you are too fucking pretty for me, Kogane," the blue paladin's hand tightened in it's grip of the raven hair, pushing the heat down more. Keith himself didn't seem to care, but rather pushed himself forward to take more in. "You're an absolute slut, aren't you? You were made for this."

Who the hell knew that Keith Kogane, star drop-out and Voltron paladin, could be so good at sucking this much dick?

Lance. Lance knew.

"Keith, baby, I'm gonna-, fuck I'm gonna," those were Lance's last words as he finished down Keith's throat, before flopping back onto the sheets. The quiet pop and the sound of swallowing could be heard as Lance teetered back and forth from his high. When he sat up, he saw Keith staring at him with a blank expression, causing him to nervously smile. "Hah, uh, sorry?"

"Better be, 'cause it's my turn." Keith's expression went from monotone to almost sly as he leaned over to the nightstand: it was a hell of a reach, but he managed to get a small tube and a few condoms. All of which were passed to the drowsy paladin below him.

"Get me ready right, loverboy."

Lance grinned back with eagerness, followed by a mock salute.

"Yessir."

 "Oh, and Lance?" The other's head peeked up from its spot to look questioningly at the other. "You don't come until I say so, got that?"

With a swing of his hips, Keith's practically perfect ass was turned toward him. His thighs spread to give his partner better access and the small of his back dipped out of sight as Keith leaned down in a more comfortable position. Normally, the rare times he would practice this kinda stuff, Lance would start with two or three fingers if he was lucky. But Keith wasn't that stretchable, and he wasn't going to take any chances. It was probably a good thing too, considering the fact that Keith was a whiny mess before Lance got his second knuckle in. 

"I'm not going to break Lance, come on," Keith grumbled, gripping at Lance's caramel thighs. "I need more." Who was Lance to deny him, especially when he was asking so sweetly? The noises that came out of the red paladin's mouth were practically holy as Lance scissored his two fingers inside of the other's wet entrance. His pale hips ground back, before slowing to a stop after the third finger. "Get out of me, I'm riding you." There was a mix of shock, arousal and extreme levels of eagerness, that was just too precious on Lance's face that Keith had to ask, "Do you have any objections?" Lance shook his head quickly, watching as the paladin flipped around and slid back. Quickly, Keith snatched a condom from between Lance's fingertips and rolled it on with ease. 

If sucking him off almost killed Lance, Lance was definitely dead by the time Keith sank onto his cock. They both moaned in unison, Keith's higher pitched whimper harmonizing with Lance's deeper groan. "You good, mullet?" Lance asked in a voice an octave lower than usual, making the man on him chuckle. 

"Don't call me that in bed, unless you really want to get punished," The half-galra hummed, not giving his husband a chance to respond as he slammed his hips downward. Eventually, Keith set a steady pace that was heavenly for the recipient, the tight heat of his ass teasing Lance back. 

 In a whiny sigh, Lance's head fell back to the pillows. His eyes were practically rolled back into his head with the way Keith was working, up and down and up again. The repetition and tightness was all too much. "Keith, please, I have to come, it's too much," he whimpered, his voice cracking through the pressure. He could hear Keith tsk from his designated spot and feel him grab at his chin, leaning in close. 

"Beg for it."

Oh. Well, he figured Keith was kinky, but not that kinky. 

"Keith, please, please let me cum on your ass and then fuck you right so I can make you see the stars, please baby. I'll be such a good boy for you, I promise," Lance panted out, gripping at the pillows laid behind him. "I'll do anything, I'll eat your ass out, I'll kiss you all over. Hell, I'll take up on your cleaning duties for a week, j-just let me fucking cum, please."

That seemed to do the trick, because it only took Keith a second to pop off and finish onto Lance's stomach enough to cover him delicately. That set Lance over the edge as well, as he let out a moan he was totally sure that the other occupants of the hotel heard. 

And then, in seconds, it was quiet. The sounds of quiet panting and breathing neared Lance's ear as the smaller figure collapsed onto the other. Keith was his blanket, which was nice in the moment but gradually got stickier as time went on. But that was okay, they would get cleaned up later. Right now, the blue paladin yawned and took the other in a gentle embrace. 

"Hey, Keith?"

"What's up?"

"I think we should be husbands more often."

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh its smut! literally just icebreaker pwp to get me in the mood of writing voltron porn lmao. also bottom keith is oppressed. where's my bottom keith @ god 
> 
> follow me on tumblr to see...not a lot of voltron but hmu if u wanna talk @crowfood ;)


End file.
